Quaaand il me prend dans ses braas
by TimeyMawi
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine se font des câlins. [WARNING : ULTRA NIAIS]


**Disclaimer** - J'étais en train de regarder Alien, et soudain j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc niaiseux. J'ai tout écrit sans me relire, pour le fun, comme ça, voilà. (Pas de remarques désobligeantes, j'ai conscience de tout les défauts que cette bouse a, merci. :] )

**Disclaimer** (bis)(je me suis égarée) - Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai absolument pas respecté leur caractère, je sais je sais. Ehehehheh. Je suis une merde.

Bref. Si vous aimez la guimauve, en voici-en voilà.

* * *

><p>" Hnn.. "<p>

Dans son sommeil, il remua légèrement la tete, les sourcils à peine froncés. Son compagnon le couvait d'un oeil attendri ; _c'était si rare de le voir ainsi, totalement détendu_.. Le jeune homme passa doucement sa main contre le ventre de son amant. Il ajusta avec douceur sa prise d'un geste maladroit, se calant un peu plus confortablement contre l'autre homme.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une sorte de grognement de contentement. L'autre esquissa un demi sourire, simplement heureux d'etre dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il se blotti un peu plus contre l'endormi, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Le bras du plus grand entourait inconsciemment le petit corps, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur.

_Qu'est ce qu'il était bien, dans les bras d'Antoine.._

Mathieu caressait du bout des doigts le flanc de son amant, ses pensées s'égarant sur leur couple. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme, quelque semaines qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils se tournaient effectivement autour depuis plusieurs mois. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement à cette pensée ; il y a un peine un an, jamais il n'aurait imaginé aimer quelqu'un du même sexe._ Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans les bras d'Antoine Daniel, il était au comble du bonheur._

Finalement, il cessa de réfléchir, et ferma les yeux, écoutant simplement les battements de coeur de son amant.

Antoine ouvrit à peine ses yeux, aveuglé par le trop plein de lumière. Il baissa les yeux, avant de voir Mathieu dans ses bras, yeux clos, comme assoupi. Ses mains vinrent l'entourer tendrement, l'enlaçant, le serrant contre lui, avec suffisamment de douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Il posa ses lèvres un instant sur la chevelure chatain avant de caler son visage contre, réfrénant son envie d'embrasser son aimé. _Il fallait bien le laisser dormir.._ Sa main glissa néanmoins de la hanche du plus vieux pour caresser la peau mal rasée de sa joue, effleurant ses lèvres du bout du pouce.

Le chatain sourit à moitié, comprenant que le grand croyait à son sommeil. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, profitant pleinement de la tendresse que déployait Antoine envers lui. _Adorable._ Mathieu, les yeux à demi clos, se laissait bercer par la respiration de son amant, ses battements de coeur et ses caresses délicates. Lui même effleurait du bout des doigts le grand corps de son compagnon, traçant des symboles ésotériques sur le flanc du tshirt Doctor Who.

Finalement, Antoine prit la parole à mi-voix.

" En fait tu dors pas, c'est ça ? "

Les doigts de son amant sur son ventre le faisaient frissonner délicieusement. Il ne lui aurait demandé d'arreter pour rien au monde.

" Non, mais t'es tellement confortable que ça ne saurait tarder " murmura Mathieu, craignant de briser la magie de ce moment en parlant trop fort.

Les lèvres d'Antoine se mouvèrent en un sourire apaisé. Il déposa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur les doux cheveux chatain, alors que son compagnon levait les yeux sur lui.

" Antoine... "

Leur regard se croisèrent, et le touffu céda finalement à son envie de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent d'abord dans un baiser chaste, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand se fit plus insistant. Mathieu entrouvrit alors sa bouche, laissant son amant en prendre possession avec plus de fougue, leur langue se caressant dans un ballet passionné. Emporté par l'ardeur d'Antoine, le jeune présentateur plaça sa main contre la nuque de l'autre homme. Il avait exécuté ce geste dans le but innocent de garder l'équilibre, mais il eut pour seul effet de les faire chuter tout les deux sur le canapé, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

" C'était pas voulu, ça, j'me trompe ? " chuchota Antoine à mi-voix, amusé.

" Pas vraiment non "

" Tant pis pour toi "

Et le grand fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres si appétissantes de son amant, l'embrassant avec une fougue incontrôlée. Sa victime, de son côté, lui rendait volontiers son ardeur, sa passion, alors que ses doigts exploraient la chevelure folle de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il relâcha la bouche rosie par les baisers pour reprendre son souffle, regardant son aimé droit dans les yeux d'un air tendre. Celui ci, la respiration légèrement saccaddée, avait ses joues voilée d'écarlate.

" Vraiment pas voulu, hum "

Le chevelu sourit à demi après avoir prononcé ces mots, attendri par l'air timide du garçon.

" **Ta gueule, gros con, et embrasse moi encore** "

Il avait prononcé ces mots à mi-voix, dans un souffle, et si Antoine n'avait pas été à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il n'aurait probablement jamais entendu ce que Mathieu venait de dire. Le chevelu passa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son amoureux, avant de descendre sur la joue pas rasée. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à cette peau rendue légèrement rugueuse par la barbe mal taillée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Les petits poils excitaient délicieusement ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Sa bouche glissa contre le cou du présentateur, mordillant doucement la peau pâle. Le torse du jeune homme se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, de plus en plus rapide, alors que son amant maltraitait sa peau fine. Les mains du chevelu se faufilèrent fébrilement sous le tshirt à l'effigie des personnages de Keith Haring, caressant du bout des doigts le dos de son aimé.

Les baisers d'Antoine errèrent jusqu'à la clavicule de son petit ami. Il embrassait sa gorge avec envie, alors que ses mains expertes montaient peu à peu le tissu noir du tshirt, dénudant la peau pale de l'homme qu'il avait contre lui.

" Antoine.. "

Le murmure du présentateur, à peine un souffle, rappela à son tortionnaire qu'au fond, _ils n'avaient encore jamais rien fait_ ; mieux encore, que Mathieu n'avait encore rien fait avec un homme. Mis à part les caresser et baisers passionnés qu'ils échangaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

"Oui ?"

Antoine releva la tete, regardant son amant dans les yeux. Il perçu aussitôt l'hésitation de l'autre, en comprenant la raison sur le champ. Il passa alors une de ses mains sur le visage de son amant dans une tendre caresse, le couvant d'un regard doux.

" Tu voudrais.. ? "

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, dans un murmure, regardant Mathieu d'un air infiniment amoureux.

L'interpellé sourit, ses joues se teintant un peu plus de rouge. Il hocha à peine la tete, sur de lui, sans se départir de son air d'amoureux niais. _Oui. Il le voulait._ Antoine esquissa un sourire. Il posa sa bouche sur le front de Mathieu, avant de rejoindre les lèvres de son aimé. Puis Mathieu sentit les bras puissants de son amant l'entourer, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que ses lèvres à lui prenaient le goût du paradis.

_Qu'est ce qu'on était bien, dans les bras d'Antoine Daniel.._

* * *

><p><em>Bon, malgré le niveau "like-god" de niaiserie, j'espère que ça vous a plu un petit peu. C'est EXTREMEMENT loin de mon style d'écriture habituel (allez jeter votre oeil à <em>Rhubarbe & Fromage de chèvre_ si vous voulez voir c'que ça donne), c'était très étrange à écrire. Enfin bon, j'avais envie d'écrire des niaiseries dégoulinantes d'amour et de papillons. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.  
><em>

D'ailleurs à propos de_ Rhubarbe. _Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps, mais entre mon retour de vacances / mon emménagement, j'ai un peu couru partout. A l'appart j'ai pas internet donc c'est assez chaud pour poster.

Du coup c'est un peu pour vous faire patienter que j'vous ai refiler ça. Je l'ai écrit pendant les vacances, Jooltay témoignera haha.

Bref. Le nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt, promis.


End file.
